<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Simply Magical by Trelhu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911761">Simply Magical</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trelhu/pseuds/Trelhu'>Trelhu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Girl Meets World, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad sisters, Big Sisters, Crossover, Eventual Marvel Cinematic Universe, Hogwarts, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Magic, OC centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow To Update, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unreliable updates, Weasley twins, eventual avengers, no beta we die like fred weasley, this is probably weird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:55:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trelhu/pseuds/Trelhu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Althea Andromeda Matthews, or just Thea, was a witch. She used to live in New York City with her parents, Cory and Topanga, and her siblings, Riley and Auggie. When Thea turned 11 and got a Hogwarts letter she had a falling out with her sister. </p>
<p>This is Thea's story at Hogwarts and beyond.</p>
<p>This story is my first attempt at a crossover. It will be a Girl Meets World and Harry Potter story. Later it will include Marvel.</p>
<p>I do not agree with or support J.K. Rowling's transphobic views and beliefs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character &amp; Riley Matthews, Original Female Character &amp; the Golden Trio, Original female character &amp; the Weasley Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't own Girl Meets World, Harry Potter, or anything from the Marvel Cinematic Universe!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Althea (Thea) Matthews was older than her sister Riley by about a year. Riley and Thea didn't always get along, but they were still sisters. That all changed on Thea's 11th birthday.</p><p>"Wake up, Thea!" Her parents and siblings burst into her room with a cheer.</p><p>Thea bolted up in bed and looked around wildly "Where's the fire? What's happening?"</p><p>"Happy birthday!" Riley and Auggie jumped on their sister's bed and squeezed her in a hug.</p><p>"Happy birthday?" Thea asked, slowly getting her bearings "It-it's my birthday!"</p><p>"That's right, sweetie." Topanga smiled "Come downstairs when your dressed, I made chocolate-chip pancakes for breakfast."</p><p>"Come on, Riley, Auggie. Let's let your sister get ready." Cory gently pulled Riley and Auggie off Thea's bed.</p><p>Thea hopped out of bed and opened her closet door. She pulled out the outfit she'd laid out the night before and threw it on. She was combing out the tangles in her long, warm, brown hair when there was a tap on her window. Thea reached over and opened it, expecting to see her sister's friend, Maya Hart, but instead, a large tawny owl flew through the frame.</p><p>Thea shrieked in shock. The owl dropped the letter it held in it's talons and flew back out the window.</p><p>Her parents and siblings heard Thea's scream and raced upstairs.</p><p>"Thea, what's wrong?" Topanga cried, leading the way into her daughter's room.</p><p>Thea reached down and picked up the envelope the owl had dropped. She looked at it and saw the odd crest that sealed the letter. There was something written on the envelope, in emerald green ink.</p><p>To Miss A. Matthews<br/>
The second bedroom<br/>
Greenwich Village, New York</p><p>Slowly Thea opened the letter, breaking the seal as her parents crowded around her.</p><p>Dear Miss Matthews,<br/>
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on the first of September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.<br/>
Yours sincerely,<br/>
Professor McGonagall</p><p>"Hogwarts?" Thea mumbled "What's Hogwarts?"</p><p>Suddenly, from downstairs they heard a loud knock on the door. The family shared a confused look before Riley dashed down the stairs.</p><p>"Who is it?" She shouted.</p><p>"Riley, wait!" Cory and Topanga called, chasing after their middle child.</p><p>Thea grabbed three year old Auggie's hand and led him downstairs. They stopped short at the bottom of the steps when they saw who was at the door. An older woman in bright emerald green robes and small spectacles perched on her nose smiled at them.</p><p>"May I come in?" She asked in an accent that was clearly British.</p><p>"Sure!" Riley bounced.</p><p>"Wait!" Topanga yelped "Who are you?"</p><p>"My name is Minerva McGonagall, I am the deputy headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." The lady introduced herself.</p><p>"Mom, that's the lady on my letter." Thea whispered.</p><p>"Um, okay, I-uh-I guess you can come in." Topanga stammered.</p><p>The woman swept in, her robes swishing softly around her "May I?" She asked, gesturing to the couch.</p><p>"Sure." Cory nodded, closing the door behind her.</p><p>Everyone sat down, Thea pulled Auggie onto her lap, and waited for McGonagall to talk.</p><p>"I'll get right down to it." Professor McGonagall said "You, Miss Althea Matthews, have been accepted at the most prestigious magical academy in the world, Hogwarts. I have come to explain what that means to you and your family and to get your response."</p><p>"My response?"</p><p>"If you will be joining us on September 1st." Professor McGonagall clarified "Do you have any questions so far?"</p><p>Everyone, except Auggie, who was busy playing with his sister's hair, and Thea raised their hands. This lady had an aura that made it clear she was a teacher.</p><p>"Mrs. Matthews."</p><p>"Where exactly is this school?" Topanga asked nervously.</p><p>"That is not something I can disclose to you, I can tell you that it is in Scotland. Mr. Matthews."</p><p>"What do you mean magic? Magic doesn't exist." Cory asked.</p><p>"It does, Mr. Matthews. Our world is hidden from the non-magical folk so you do not know of it." Professor McGonagall smiled.</p><p>"Ooh!" Riley jumped around "Ooh!"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Can you do magic?" Riley begged, making her eyes wide and innocent.</p><p>"Certainly I can."</p><p>"Will you show us?"</p><p>"Riley!" Topanga scolded "I'm so sorry, um, Professor."</p><p>"No need to be sorry. I am happy to show you a bit of magic." Professor McGonagall took out a long stick of wood and waved it through the air.</p><p>Golden bubbles appeared from the tip and floated around. Riley giggled happily and Auggie let go of Thea's long chocolate hair to try and grab the bubbles.</p><p>Thea let out a little laugh "This is amazing! You're saying I can do this too?"</p><p>"Yes, Miss Matthews, you can. If you choose to come to Hogwarts you will learn spells, potions, and more. I teach transfiguration." Professor McGonagall smiled proudly.</p><p>"Can I go, Mom? Please, Dad?" Thea begged "Please?"</p><p>"School starts on September 1st, right?" Topanga asked.</p><p>"That is correct."</p><p>"Well, I'm guessing we'd have to get her some school supplies. Where can we do that?"</p><p>"There is a list included in your letter, you can find everything you need in Diagon Alley, I will accompany you there if you wish."</p><p>"That would be great, thank you." Topanga smiled "I think Thea's answer is yes. Right, dear?"</p><p>"Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" Thea cheered.</p><p>"Can I go too?" Riley asked.</p><p>Professor McGonagall studied her for a moment "I'm sorry, but I do not have your name down for Hogwarts. You do not have magic, it seems."</p><p>Riley's face fell, then turned an ugly purple "But-but-but I want to go!" She wailed.</p><p>"Riley, stop that." Topanga ordered "I'm so sorry, Professor."</p><p>"No need, it can be very disappointing to learn that one sibling is magical. May I?" Professor McGonagall knelt down in front of the crying child "Miss Matthews, I do not sense any magical aura around you, but that does not mean there isn't any. You may get an invitation to Beauxatons or Illvermorny. Both are excellent schools of magic. But I'm afraid, you are not able to go to Hogwarts."</p><p>Riley pouted "Then why does Thea get to go?"</p><p>"Your sister has very strong magic, Hogwarts has high standards and accepts many witches and wizards, but I'm afraid, if the magic isn't strong enough, the name does not go on our list." Professor McGonagall explained.</p><p>"Humph." Riley grumbled and glared at her sister.</p><p>"School starts in a week. There is an inn you can stay at, in the magical world, called the Leaky Cauldron, it is also the entrance to Diagon Alley." Professor McGonagall told them "I have arranged plane tickets for you to London, and I will meet you at the airport when you arrive." She handed Topanga an envelope containing the tickets "Have a lovely day, and happy birthday, Miss Matthews."</p><p>Professor McGonagall strode out of the apartment and the door shut behind her. The Matthews family shared a shocked look.</p><p>"Wow." Thea whispered.</p><p>Her sister's friend, Maya Hart, bounced into the room "'Sup losers. Happy birthday, Thea." She paused at the sight of the family's faces "What did I miss?"</p><p>***</p><p>The next day, after a long, agonizing plane ride, the Matthews family arrived at the airport. They were jet-lagged, tired, and Riley and Auggie were grumpy. But Thea was excited. She quickly spotted Professor McGonagall at the baggage claim, today dressed in regular clothes but still with her grey hair tied back in a strict bun.</p><p>"Hello, Miss Matthews." Professor McGonagall greeted kindly "Once you collect your bags I will show you to the Leaky Cauldron where rooms have been reserved for you and your family until you leave for school. It is also the entrance to Diagon Alley."</p><p>"Thank you so much for doing this, Professor McGonagall." Topanga smiled "We really appreciate it."</p><p>Cory stumbled over, dragging two bags with another tucked under his arm "Thea, could you help me please?"</p><p>Thea hurried over and took the bag out from under his arm and slung it over her shoulder. Professor McGonagall made sure they were ready and led the Matthews family out to where a car sat waiting for them. A man hopped out and opened the trunk for Cory and Thea to put all the luggage in then helped them climb into the back seat. Surprisingly, the seat had been elongated so the entire Matthews clan could fit in the back with room to spare. Professor McGonagall sat in the front with the driver.</p><p>"The Ministry of Magic has been kind enough to provide us with a car today." Professor McGonagall explained.</p><p>"That's very nice of them." Cory nodded to the driver "Thank you."</p><p>"Of course." The driver smiled in the mirror.</p><p>They drove to a small, dark building with a sign that read "The Leaky Cauldron" where the car stopped and the driver hopped out to help them carry in their luggage. Professor McGonagall led them inside and guided them up to the bar.</p><p>"Hello, Tom." She greeted the bartender "This is the Matthews family. Would you please show them to their rooms?"</p><p>"Certainly, Professor McGonagall." The man called Tom smiled toothlessly at the family "Follow me. You have two rooms one for your two young ladies and one for the parents and your youngest."</p><p>He led the way up the stairs to two small rooms right next door to each other. Politely he opened the door for Thea and bowed her and Riley into the room.</p><p>Thea set the suitcases down on one of the beds and looked over to her sister. Riley hadn't spoken to Thea since Professor McGonagall had left yesterday. Thea understood that her sister was jealous but she hoped they could fix their relationship before Thea left for Hogwarts. At the end of the day, Thea wanted her sister back.</p><p>"Riley..." She tried to say.</p><p>"Miss Matthews, we need to get you your books." Professor McGonagall said, knocking at the door.</p><p>Thea glanced at her sister who was staring pointedly out the widow, then she nodded and followed Professor McGonagall out of the room. Professor McGonagall showed Thea, Topanga, Cory, and Auggie, Riley had chosen to stay in the room, to the small alley behind the Leaky Cauldron. There she took out her wand and tapped a brick.</p><p>The wall began to open into a wide archway and Thea's face changed to one of amazement as she drunk in the bright, colorful street.</p><p>"Welcome...to Diagon Alley." Professor Mcgonagall smiled at the joyful glint in the girl's eye.</p><p>***</p><p>Finally, after a trip to Gringotts, the wizarding bank, and half a dozen stores for books, potion supplies, robes, a pet owl that Thea decided to name Iris, and chasing Auggie who had decided to break free of his mother's hand on his and run to the racing broom store to ogle the fancy brooms, it was time for Thea to get her wand.</p><p>"Ollivander's." Thea read the sign above the shop aloud "This is really happening, isn't it? I'm a witch, I'm going to Hogwarts, and I'm getting a wand. It's unbelievable."</p><p>"It is pretty amazing." Topanga agreed.</p><p>Cory had taken Auggie back to the Leaky Cauldron after the incident with the brooms leaving the three women to finish the shopping.</p><p>Thea took a deep breath and pushed open the door to the shop. It was dark and dusty inside and Thea cleared her throat nervously.</p><p>"Aha!" A thin man with a shock of white hair poked his head out from the back room making Thea and Topanga jump "Miss Althea Matthews, am I right?"</p><p>"Yes, sir." Thea nodded anxiously "That's me."</p><p>"Here for your wand, are you? Well let's get to it! Which is your wand arm?" Mr. Ollivander asked pulling out a tape measure that flew over to Thea and began to measure everything from her height to the space between her nostrils.</p><p>"I'm, um, I'm right handed." Thea tried, very distracted by the tape measure.</p><p>"Wonderful!" Mr. Ollivander chuckled "That's enough." He commanded the tape measure which zoomed back to him and plopped back in the drawer "I can tell that you will be an unusually powerful witch, Miss Matthews. So you will require an unusually powerful wand. Try this one, hazel wood with a dragon heartstring core." He thrust a wand at Thea "Give it a wave."</p><p>Thea hesitantly waved the wand and a window upstairs promptly shattered making Thea and Topanga jump again.</p><p>"No, no, I didn't think so." Mr. Ollivander muttered and pulled out another wand "Dogwood and Unicorn tail hair. Try."</p><p>Thea gave the wand a swish and Mr. Ollivander's white hair turned pink. Professor McGonagall waved her wand and restored his hair color with a slight smirk.</p><p>"Sorry." Thea bit her lip, trying not to laugh.</p><p>"Not to worry, not to worry." Mr. Ollivander continued pulling out wands and passing them to Thea to try.</p><p>She tried wand after wand. Bloodwood with salamander heartstring, cottonwood with Kelpie hair, willow with a Phoenix tail feather, holly with griffin feather core, and cherrywood with Veela hair. Thea didn't know what a Veela was, but Mr. Ollivander had just laughed and told her that Veela wands were difficult and temperamental. Thea felt pretty bad, the shop looked like a bull had run through it and wreaked it after all these wands.</p><p>Finally, after what felt like hours, Mr. Ollivander muttered "Difficult customer aren't you?"</p><p>"I'm sorry." Thea sighed.</p><p>"Not to worry. I love a challenge." Mr. Ollivander assured her "I have a wand I think might fit. It's in the back." He disappeared behind the shelves.</p><p>"Am I ever going to find a wand?" Thea asked Professor McGonagall desperately.</p><p>"Certainly, Ollivander is the finest wand maker in Britain. You will find a wand." Professor Mcgonagall assured her.</p><p>Mr. Ollivander came rushing back "Here, here! A rune-inscribed rosewood wand. Just shy of ten inches long. This wand's core is kelpie heartstring intwined with a thunderbird tail feather. It is my finest creation. Inspired by the great wand workers of America, and inlaid with moonstone, as a personal touch. Try."</p><p>A/N I don't own this wand!!!</p><p>A/N I don't own this wand!!!</p><p>Thea reached out and took the wand. Immediately she felt a warm, gentle feeling take her over, she felt like she had been wrapped in smooth chocolate and could feel the soothing wood beneath her fingers. She fingered it nervously, tracing the carved roses, before she raised it up and waved it through the air. A bright silver light grew in the room and Thea smiled as she smelled sweet roses. She'd found her wand.</p><p>Mr. Ollivander clapped like a happy child "Interesting. A rosewood wand is very rare, I've only ever made that one, the wood represents love and purity and does not work well with dark magic. They excel in healing and love spells but can be very powerful when dueling."</p><p>"Rosewood wands often seek beauty, this is often identified as physical beauty but more often is really inner beauty." Professor Mcgonagall smiled "I did a bit of research on wand woods in my youth."</p><p>"They often give off a sweet scent of flowers when used as you may have noticed. The core is equally as rare, it is the only dual cored wand I've ever been able to make. The thunderbird feather can sense danger and cast spells on its own." Mr. Ollivander nodded "I'm very proud of that particular wand. It has sat in the back of my shop for years waiting for a master and I'm glad to see it has finally found one."</p><p>"Thank you, Mr. Ollivander." Thea smiled "I'll try to do it justice."</p><p>***</p><p>Thea spent the next few days trying to fix her relationship with Riley and failing miserably so she decided to give her sister the space she so obviously needed. Instead, Thea focused on reading her spell books, learning the theory, and practicing small, simple spells. Finally, September 1st arrived and Thea and her family rented a taxi to Kings Cross Station. It was difficult explaining why she had an owl to the confused driver, but he didn't seem to mind much.</p><p>Professor McGonagall had told Thea how to get onto Platform 9 3/4. She said you simply had to run at the wall dividing platforms nine and ten and you would find the platform. So Thea, Cory, Topanga, Riley, and Auggie got onto the platform with no trouble.</p><p>"Train!" Auggie shrieked excitedly when he saw the steaming red engine.</p><p>He tried to run towards it but Topanga caught him and picked him up, balancing her son on her hip. Cory helped Thea push her trunk to a carriage and carry it inside, he was huffing and puffing by the time they had hefted it into the space above the seats.</p><p>They came back out and Thea bit her lip. It was five minutes to 11, which meant it was almost time for her to leave. She knew Auggie didn't understand that he wouldn't see his big sister until Christmas at least. Thea kissed his cheek and promised her parents that she would write as often as she could before she was crushed in a tight hug. Auggie seemed to understand that his sister was going somewhere and suddenly started to cry.</p><p>"Oh, Auggie!" Thea smiled wetly "I promise I'll see you soon and I'll write every day if you want me to. And you can write back to me with Iris. There's a reason I got a long distance owl."</p><p>"Don't go. Please, Thea?" Auggie's lower lip trembled "I'll miss you."</p><p>"I'll miss you too." Thea started to feel tears run down her cheeks "But you'll have Riley and Mom and Dad. And it won't be long before I see you again."</p><p>"Promise?"</p><p>"I promise."</p><p>Auggie seemed satisfied with that, wiped his eyes, and took his mother's hand. Then, the moment Thea had worried about the most had come, it was time to say goodbye to her sister.</p><p>"Riley, I-I'll miss you." She choked out "I love you."</p><p>Riley simply stared at her "Go on, be special at your special school. I don't care."</p><p>"Riley!" Topanga gasped, she knew her daughter's relationship had become strained, but for Riley to say such a thing was just hateful.</p><p>"Riley, I--" Thea tried to say but Riley cut her off.</p><p>"Just go."</p><p>Thea stiffened her upper lip "Fine. I will go. But this won't stop me from loving you and missing you."</p><p>Without another word, she climbed onboard the scarlet train and, choking back her tears, stuck her head out the window and waved as the train started to pull away. Her parents waved as the train rolled off, Auggie wailing into his mother's arm but still waving with one hand. Riley simply turned around. Thea waved until her family was out of sight then sat back in her compartment.</p><p>She was alone in the small space, feeling smaller than a mouse and saddened by her sister's anger. Thea took a deep, shaky breath and reached into her bag to pull out a book on simple spells.</p><p>"Hey!" A boy with bright red hair poked his head inside her compartment "Can my brother and I join you? Everywhere else is full."</p><p>"Sure, come on in." Thea nodded.</p><p>"Oi, George! I found one!" The boy shouted and plopped himself down across from Thea "I'm Fred Weasley, nice to meet you."</p><p>"Althea Matthews, but you can call me Thea." Thea smiled "It's a pleasure."</p><p>Another red haired boy, who must have been Fred's twin dragged his truck into the compartment "Fred, give us a hand. This thing weighs a ton."</p><p>"Sure, Georgie." Fred laughed and helped his brother hoist the trunk onto the luggage rack next to Thea's.</p><p>"I'm George Weasley." George introduced himself "This one's better half." He elbowed his twin good-naturedly.</p><p>"I'm Thea Matthews." Thea smiled "Are you both first years?"</p><p>"Yeah we are. Hey, are you American?" Fred asked curiously.</p><p>"I am. I'm from New York." Thea nodded.</p><p>"Fred, George, there you are." A pompous looking boy with horn-rimmed glasses, already wearing his Hogwarts robes, came into the compartment "You forgot the sandwiches Mum made for you."</p><p>"This is our brother, Percy, he's a third year." George introduced "Percy, this is Thea, she's a first year like us."</p><p>"Lovely to meet you." Percy said distractedly.</p><p>"You too." Thea grinned.</p><p>Percy's gaze flitted to her "You're American?"</p><p>"Is that really so strange?" Thea wondered.</p><p>"Well, most American students go to Illvermorny." Percy shrugged "It's rare to find an American in Hogwarts."</p><p>"Thanks for the sandwiches, Perce." Fred said quickly, noticing Thea shifting uncomfortably under Percy's intense gaze.</p><p>George nodded and pushed his older brother out of the compartment.</p><p>***</p><p>Fred, George, and Thea became fast friends on the train ride. Fred and George distracted her from the people who kept walking past, trying to get a glimpse of the new American student. The three quickly found they shared a love of pranks and jokes. The twins laughed especially hard at how she had turned Ollivander's hair pink. Hogwarts would be in for quite a time when they got there.</p><p>In fact, soon Thea decided it was time to go put on her robes. She left the compartment to change in the bathroom down the way and Fred and George could change in the compartment. When she returned they were nearing Hogwarts and the first years were starting to get very nervous.</p><p>"Mum said we get sorted as soon as we get there and it's done in front of the entire school." Fred said, picking at his nails.</p><p>"If we're not in Gryffindor we'll be the first Weasley's since...well, I don't know since when!" George agreed "You're lucky you don't have your family's expectations to weigh you down." He told Thea.</p><p>"Maybe." Thea chewed her bottom lip anxiously "But it's still nerve wracking. I know Professor McGonagall is the head of Gryffindor, I think that's where I'd like to go."</p><p>"As long as none of us are in Slytherin." Fred groaned as the train rolled to a halt "Are we there already?"</p><p>Thea peered out the window "It looks like it."</p><p>"Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be transported to the school separately." The conductor's voice rang out over the loudspeaker.</p><p>"Well, at least we don't have to lug our trunks up to the school." Thea offered "C'mon, Hogwarts awaits!"</p><p>She grabbed the boy's hands and pulled them from the compartment, leading the way off the train.</p><p>"Firs' years, over 'ere! Firs' years follow me!" A booming voice echoed over the chattering students.</p><p>Thea, Fred, and George looked over to see a gigantic man waving the first years over to him. Quickly, not wanting to be left behind, they hurried over to the giant. When all the first years had gathered around the man, who introduced himself as Hagrid, the gamekeeper, they started a trek down to a great, black lake where dozens of small boats bobbed.</p><p>"No more than four to a boat." Hagrid commanded "Go on."</p><p>Thea, Fred, and George clambered into a boat, a dark skinned boy named Lee Jordan joined them, and they set off across the lake. The lanterns reflected on the glassy surface, giving the water a golden glow, and Thea gazed in amazement at the enormous castle that stood before them.</p><p>"Hogwarts." She whispered "I'm really here."</p><p>The boat trip was over much sooner than Thea would have liked and they were led up to the castle where Professor McGonagall opened the door and showed the first years into a room off the hall. She gave them a run down of the four houses and instructed them to smarten themselves up before they met the rest of the school.</p><p>Thea nervously combed her hand through her long brown hair and took slow calming breaths. Again, much to soon for Thea's liking, Professor McGonagall was back and leading them into the Great Hall. The first years gazed up at the enchanted ceiling in awe and wonder at the stars twinkling above them. Sitting on a stool at the front of the hall was a tattered, old, grubby hat. Thea stared at it ion curiosity. To her surprise the brim of the hat lifted and it began to sing.</p><p>She listened to the song with rapture and when it was finished, Professor McGonagall pulled out a scroll and began to read the names of students off it. As their names were called, the student walked to the front of the hall, sat on the stool, and put on the hat.</p><p>It would call out "Gryffindor!" Or "Hufflepuff!" Or "Ravenclaw!" Or "Slytherin!" For each student.</p><p>Finally, Professor McGonagall called Thea's name "Matthews, Althea."</p><p>Thea gulped and made her way to the stool. The hat slipped over her eyes and she waited.</p><p>"Curious, you have the courage of a Gryffindor, the loyalty of a Hufflepuff, the mind of a Ravenclaw, and the ambition of a Slytherin." A small voice spoke in her ear "You would do great things in Slytherin, I can see that. But I sense reluctance."</p><p>"I don't want to do great things." Thea whispered.</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"Being great can do things to who you are. It can make you lose yourself. I don't want that."</p><p>"There is little I can do about that, you are destined for greatness."</p><p>"I don't want to be great." Thea sighed "I just want to be good."</p><p>"Well then, better make it...Gryffindor!" The hat shouted the last word to the whole hall and the red and gold table burst into thunderous applause.</p><p>Professor McGonagall lifted the hat off Thea's head and gave the girl a smile. Thea practically skipped to the table, sat down next to a boy who introduced himself as Oliver Wood, and watched the Sorting continue.</p><p>Soon enough, Professor McGonagall called putting Fred's name and as soon as the hat touched the red hair it called out "Gryffindor!"</p><p>A grinning Fred dashed to sit on Thea's right and they high-fived each other.</p><p>"Weasley, George."</p><p>"Gryffindor!"</p><p>George took the seat to Thea's left and the three grinned at each other, they were in Gryffindor together and Hogwarts had no idea the pranks that would come for them.</p><p>The Sorting finished quickly after that. The headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, stood up and welcomed them to school then clapped his hands like a happy child and food appeared on the plates.</p><p>Thea gaped in awe at the many dishes sitting on the now groaning table "I love magic." She whispered.</p><p>"Eat up." Oliver told her "It doesn't stay forever."</p><p>Quickly, Thea, Fred, and George began piling food on their plates. Thea hadn't seen many of the dishes before so she mostly took Fred and George's advice on what to try. She found she liked the French onion soup, steak and kidney pie, pumpkin juice, and many of the other dishes she sampled. She even tried some Yorkshire pudding and treacle tart on Oliver's suggestion when dessert had appeared.</p><p>By the time the feast was over, Thea felt very full and comfortable. But they couldn't go to bed just yet. Dumbledore gave a speech and they sang the school song before the prefects were given the order to show the first years to their common rooms. They followed a Gryffindor prefect to a tower, up some stairs, and to a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress.</p><p>"Password?" The Fat Lady chirped.</p><p>"Sticky pudding." The prefect turned to the first years "Remember the password, without it you can't get into Gryffindor tower." The portrait of the fat lady swung forward, revealing a small passage that the prefect led them through "Now, girl's dormitories are on your right and boy's on your left. Curfew is eight every night. Rule breaking will lose Gryffindor house points and we don't want that. We want to earn house points so we can win the house cup. Any questions? No? Alright, if you want a guide down to the Great Hall for breakfast tomorrow I will be down here at seven forty-five to led you there until you know the way. Breakfast starts at eight and classes at nine. Do try to be on time. Goodnight."</p><p>Thea turned to Fred and George "Well, I'll see you in the morning." She shrugged "Goodnight."</p><p>"Night, Thea." The boys yawned in unison.</p><p>Thea laughed as she climbed the stairs to the girls dormitories. She found a door with a sign on it.</p><p>First year girls:<br/>
Alicia Spinnet<br/>
Katie Bell<br/>
Althea Matthews<br/>
Angelina Johnson</p><p>Nervously, Thea opened the door and found three girls already in there. She looked around and spotted her trunk sitting at the end of the bed by the window.</p><p>Thea waved at the other girls "Um, hi. I'm Thea."</p><p>"Ooh! You're the American student." A girl with short black hair smiled "I'm Alicia. This is Angelina," she gestured to a black girl with her long hair in dreadlocks who waved and smiled "And this is Katie."</p><p>The blonde Katie smiled toothily at Thea "Nice to meet you."</p><p>"You too." Thea grinned.</p><p>"I hope you don't mind," Angelina laughed awkwardly "We already chose our beds. Are you okay with that one?"</p><p>"Yeah." Thea nodded "Yeah, that's fine."</p><p>The girls stayed up for a few more hours, laughing, talking, and getting to know each other. Thea found out that Alicia and Katie we're both half-bloods and Angelina was a pure-blood. No one seemed particularly bothered that she was muggle-born, which was nice. The others explained Quidditch to Thea, saying they had played it for the past few years and seen several professional games. Thea still didn't quite understand the game but they promised she would when she saw the first game at Hogwarts.</p><p>They talked about their families as they unpacked their trunks. Thea showed them a picture of Auggie and Riley that her mother had helped her pack and they all cooed over how sweet Auggie looked. Angelina and Katie were only child's but Alicia had an older brother who had already left Hogwarts.</p><p>Eventually, the girls decided it was time for bed. They all crawled into their respective beds and quickly fell asleep.</p><p>***</p><p>Thea woke up early the next morning, she checked her watch and saw it was half past six. Deciding to make a good first impression, Thea got up, showered, put on a little makeup, and fixed her hair. She slid on her school robes and glanced around the room, her roommates were still asleep and snoring.</p><p>Thea bit back a small laugh and gathered her school books, parchment, ink, and quills before she headed down the stairs too the common room. The embers of the fire from last night crackled weakly as Thea sank down in a cushy armchair by a window. She took out a piece of parchment, deciding to write to her parents.</p><p>Dear Mom, Dad, Riley, and Auggie,</p><p>I know I just saw you yesterday, but I couldn't wait to tell you about the sorting, the feast, and my new friends. On the train I met two boys, twins named Fred and George Weasley. We get along really well and they like jokes and pranks too.</p><p>When we got to Hogwarts the first years rode across the lake in boats. Then we got sorted into our houses (I'm in Gryffindor!) by a singing hat. I know it sounds pretty crazy but it really happened. After the sorting the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, said a few words then food just appeared on the tables! It was all delicious and there were magical drinks too, pumpkin juice is amazing.</p><p>I met my roommates last night. Their names are Alicia, Angelina, and Katie. We all get along really well. They told me about a magical sport called Quidditch played in the air on broomsticks. My roommates and Fred and George all grew up in the magical world but they all said they don't know much magic yet. I can't wait for Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall's class, I think it'll be really interesting.</p><p>I miss you guys so much and I'll post this letter tonight after classes. I can ask a prefect where the Owlery is and get Iris to take is to you. But right now it's almost time for breakfast, so I'll have to go. I love you all. Mom, Dad, give Auggie lots of kisses from me. Riley I know you're mad at me but I can't wait to see you at Christmas.</p><p>Love,<br/>
Thea</p><p>Thea folded up the letter and tucked it in her bag. The prefect from last night came down the stairs and jumped when she saw Thea already there.</p><p>"What are you doing up?" She asked "Most people don't get up until half past seven."</p><p>Thea shrugged "I've always been an early riser I guess."</p><p>The prefect's eyes widened "You're the new American student, aren't you?"</p><p>"Yep, that's me." Thea said, feeling uncomfortable.</p><p>Was this how all her years at Hogwarts would be? Everyone amazed that an American was at Hogwarts?</p><p>"Sorry, that was so rude of me." The prefect apologized "I'm Karrie McCloud, fifth year. Are you just waiting here before we all head down to breakfast?"</p><p>"Yeah, I still don't know my way around." Thea nodded "Last night you said you would show the first years the way, so I figured I'd take you up on that."</p><p>Fred and George tumbled down the stairs, dressed in their uniforms and carrying their bags.</p><p>"Thea!" They exclaimed when they saw her.</p><p>Fred wrapped an arm around her shoulders "Ready to face the day?"</p><p>"Always." Thea grinned.</p><p>"Wonder what classes we'll have today." George smirked "I bet five knuts, Thea will be top of the class."</p><p>"Why would you think that?" Thea asked.</p><p>"We saw the books you had yesterday." Fred pointed out "'Simple Spells for Beginners', 'Potion Making Made Easy.' Stuff like that. If you've read them already then you certainly know more theory than us."</p><p>"Well, I've skimmed them." Thea blushed "But that doesn't mean I'll be any good at the actual magic part."</p><p>"Well, then we'd better head to breakfast so we can start the day and see!" George laughed.</p><p>More first years had trickled down to the common room and were waiting anxiously for the prefect to show them the way. Karrie looked around and called them all to follow her down to the Great Hall.</p><p>Thea took note of the changing staircases, magical doors, and ghosts that floated around them, most of them greeted the first years very politely, but Peeves tossed a water ballon at them which Thea only just managed to duck so it splattered on the wall behind her instead, soaking a portrait. Karrie showed them into the hall and they all sat down at the great table.</p><p>Food soon appeared and they began to load up their plates. Professor McGonagall started to make her way around the table, passing out schedules. She paused at Thea's.</p><p>"Miss Matthews, I trust you are enjoying Hogwarts?" She asked.</p><p>"I am, very much." Thea nodded.</p><p>"Excellent. I will see you in class." Professor McGonagall handed Thea her schedule and continued on her way.</p><p>***</p><p>Much to her surprise, Thea did exceptionally well in every class. Even potions with Professor Snape, who Fred and George had told her was notorious for only favoring Slytherins and taking points from Gryffindor for absolutely no reason, had no complaints about her potion. He grudgingly admitted that it was "somewhat admirable" for a first year. The whole of the class stared at her with awestruck faces for the rest of class.</p><p>Transfiguration was a fascinating class, Professor McGonagall showed them how she turned into a cat with spectacle shaped markings around her eyes, earning applause from the class. Then she gave each of them a match and told them to try and turn it into a needle. By the time class was over, Thea had almost gotten her match perfect, it was silver, sharp, and shiny. Fred and George had joked that Thea would be the brains of the friend group.</p><p>Thea actually didn't mind being called smart. She was learning magic for goodness sake! Of course she was interested.</p><p>After classes that day she asked Karrie where the owlery was and found her way to it. There she summoned Iris with a quiet whistle and the owl flew down and landed on a nearby perch. Thea tied the letter on Iris's leg, whispered the destination, and allowed her to hop onto her arm. She walked over to the window and launched the owl into the sky.</p><p>Iris took flight, soaring above the trees, she would have a long flight ahead of her, to get to America.</p><p>***</p><p>The Matthews Apartment, New York City</p><p>Riley and Maya sat in the bay window after school.</p><p>"So, are you ever gonna tell me what happened to your sister?" Maya asked, frustrated at her best friend's silence on the matter "Where did she go? Why do you seem so mad at her?"</p><p>"I told you, she's going to a new school." Riley grumbled.</p><p>"Okay, where is this school?" Maya prodded.</p><p>Riley sighed "It's in Scotland, that's all I know. Please stop asking me questions."</p><p>"Riley, I thought we didn't keep secrets from each other!"</p><p>"Riley! We got a letter from Thea! Come down here please." Topanga's call interrupted the conversation.</p><p>"A letter?" Maya looked at her friend, waiting for the bubbly girl to hop up and run down the stairs to read her sister's letter "Aren't you gonna go read it?"</p><p>Riley crossed her arms "I guess." She sighed.</p><p>She slowly got up and trudged to the door, Maya followed her, curious to hear about Thea's new school.</p><p>Topanga, Cory, and Auggie sat on the couch waiting for Riley. Instead of sitting with her family, Riley plopped down at the kitchen table and crossed her arms.</p><p>Topanga sighed and opened the letter and began to read.</p><p>Dear Mom, Dad, Riley, and Auggie,</p><p>I know I just saw you yesterday, but I couldn't wait to tell you about the sorting, the feast, and my new friends. On the train I met two boys, twins named Fred and George Weasley. We get along really well and they like jokes and pranks too.</p><p>When we got to Hogwarts the first years rode across the lake in boats. Then we got sorted into our houses (I'm in Gryffindor!) by a singing hat. I know it sounds pretty crazy but it really happened. After the sorting the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, said a few words then food just appeared on the tables! It was all delicious and there were magical drinks too, pumpkin juice is amazing.</p><p>I met my roommates last night. Their names are Alicia, Angelina, and Katie. We all get along really well. They told me about a magical sport called Quidditch played in the air on broomsticks. My roommates and Fred and George all grew up in the magical world but they all said they don't know much magic yet. I can't wait for Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall's class, I think it'll be really interesting.</p><p>I miss you guys so much and I'll post this letter tonight after classes. I can ask a prefect where the Owlery is and get Iris to take is to you. But right now it's almost time for breakfast, so I'll have to go. I love you all. Mom, Dad, give Auggie lots of kisses from me. Riley I know you're mad at me but I can't wait to see you at Christmas.</p><p>Love,<br/>
Thea</p><p>"Singing hat? Magical drinks? Quidditch? What?" Maya asked, coming down the stairs.</p><p>The Matthews family shared guilty looks.</p><p>"It's a long story, Maya." Topanga sighed.</p><p>"It sounds like it is." Maya raised an eyebrow "So you'd better start telling it."</p><p>Word count: 6692 words</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. American Holidays</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't own Girl Meets World, Harry Potter, or anything from the Marvel Cinematic Universe!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first half of the year had gone by quickly, and Thea was excited for the holidays. She couldn't wait to see her family again. Hogwarts was amazing and she'd made lots of friends, Fred and George were her best friends though without a doubt, but she had bouts of homesickness that made having fun hard.</p>
<p>Professor Dumbledore had offered to get her family's fireplace connected to the floo network so she could get home for the holidays and back to school after. Of course, Thea took him up on that offer.</p>
<p>Fred and George were taking the train back to King's Cross Station to meet their family, so the goodbye happened a little sooner than Thea would have liked.</p>
<p>"Have a great holiday, Thea." Fred hugged her.</p>
<p>"Owl us, we might not survive not hearing from you." George added joining the embrace.</p>
<p>"You mean you won't survive three weeks stuck with Percy." Thea laughed "Relax, you'll be fine. And I'll owl as often as I can."</p>
<p>"We'll miss you." The twins sighed as they released her.</p>
<p>"Bye!" Thea called, waving as they walked down to the gates where some horseless carriages waited to bring them to Hogsmeade Station.</p>
<p>Thea walked up to Professor Dumbledore's office, where Professor McGonagall was waiting outside to let her in. Professor McGonagall and Thea had grown closer during one of Thea's homesick episodes. The teacher had brought her into her office and given her biscuits, and told her stories about her own time at Hogwarts.</p>
<p>"Treacle tart." Professor McGonagall said to the griffin statue outside Dumbledore's office.</p>
<p>The statue leaped aside, revealing a spiral staircase that Thea took up to a large door. She knocked and heard the headmaster call out "Enter." The door swung open and Dumbledore smiled at Thea. Beside the fireplace stood her trunk and Iris's cage.</p>
<p>"Do you know how to use floo powder, Miss Matthews?" Professor Dumbledore asked.</p>
<p>Thea nodded "Professor McGonagall explained it to me."</p>
<p>"Then I will not delay your seeing your family any longer." Dumbledore held out a small pot of what looked like sparkly dust.</p>
<p>Thea reached in and grabbed a handful.</p>
<p>She stepped into the fireplace, dragging her trunk and Iris's cage and called out "Matthews apartment, New York!"</p>
<p>Next thing Thea knew she was spinning violently through what felt like a tunnel. She shut her eyes to keep out the soot and before long she spun out of her fireplace.</p>
<p>"Thea!" Auggie's voice rang through the air as Thea sat up and the air was knocked out of her by the small boy wrapping himself around her middle.</p>
<p>"Auggie!" Thea cried, hugging her little brother back "Oh, my God, I've missed you!"</p>
<p>After a long hug, Thea unwound herself from Auggie and stood up. She was greeted by her parents, rushing down the stairs to hug her too. It didn't take long for them all to start crying.</p>
<p>"Oh, sweetie, we missed you so much." Topanga sighed, finally releasing her daughter "How's school? Are you doing well? What are your classes like?"</p>
<p>"I missed you too, Mom." Thea laughed "School's great. I'm top of the class. Classes are fascinating. I'm learning so much."</p>
<p>"Magic!" Auggie clapped his hands happily.</p>
<p>"You sound different, honey, you've got a little accent." Cory smiled "I guess that's what happens when you spend so long in Britain."</p>
<p>"Yeah," Thea shrugged "Everyone else at school is from Britain, I'm the only American."</p>
<p>"Really? Why is that?" Topanga asked.</p>
<p>"I'm not sure. I tried asking Professor Dumbledore when I first met him, but he just smiled and said 'You'll learn in time.'" Thea mimicked Dumbledore's mysterious, calm voice "Everyone says he's a little crazy. He's absolutely brilliant, but crazy."</p>
<p>Her parents exchanged a look "Crazy?"</p>
<p>"Well, he's, like, around 110 years old. Of course he's not all there." Thea joked "But he's amazing. The most powerful sorcerer in the world. He defeated Grindelwald."</p>
<p>"Who?" Cory asked, confused.</p>
<p>"He was a dark wizard, intent on taking over the world, so on." Thea explained "He's in prison now, and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is gone so really there's nothing to worry about."</p>
<p>"He-Who...what?"</p>
<p>"Oh, right. His name was Voldemort and he was a very powerful dark wizard." Thea told them "He was defeated about eight or nine years ago."</p>
<p>"The wizarding world sounds very dangerous." Topanga murmured "Are you sure you're safe?"</p>
<p>"Hogwarts is the safest place in the world, thanks to Dumbledore. He's the only one Voldemort was afraid of." Thea sighed "It's perfectly safe. We have Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons so we can protect ourselves."</p>
<p>"Hmm." Topanga hummed "Alright then."</p>
<p>Thea looked around, noticing that her sister was nowhere to be seen "Where's Riley?"</p>
<p>Cory bit his lip "She's hanging out with Maya. She'll be back for dinner."</p>
<p>"She didn't want to see me, did she?"</p>
<p>Her parents shared a sad look.</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry, honey." Topanga reached out and hugged her daughter.</p>
<p>Thea felt the hot wetness of tears prick her eyes but she blinked them away. Her sister hated her and there was nothing she could do.</p>
<p>"Maybe I should have stayed at school." She whispered.</p>
<p>"No!" Auggie stomped his foot "We missed you Thea."</p>
<p>Thea laughed a little at that "I know, buddy, I'm just worried that my being here will cause problems."</p>
<p>"Let's get you cleaned up." Topanga suggested.</p>
<p>Thea looked down, her clothes were covered in soot and ash, she was filthy "Good idea, Mom. I'm gonna go take a shower."</p>
<p>She slipped off her shoes and padded up the stairs in her socks. Thea opened the door to her room and found it exactly as she had left it. Slowly, she stripped off her clothes, grabbed a robe, and made her way to the bathroom where she took a shower. The hot water felt heavenly on her skin as she washed up.</p>
<p>She stepped out of the shower, dried off, put her hair up in the towel, and wrapped her robe around herself. Thea walked back to her room, feeling much more relaxed. She got dressed and dried her hair, without magic, she usually used it at school as it was faster, and put on a little lip gloss. When she felt ready, she walked downstairs, it was dinner time.</p>
<p>Thea immediately spotted Riley and Maya sitting on the couch.</p>
<p>"Um, hi." She offered weakly.</p>
<p>Riley and Maya whipped around.</p>
<p>"Thea, you-you're back." Riley blinked "I didn't know you were here already."</p>
<p>"Yeah, well, I am." Thea shrugged awkwardly "How've you been?"</p>
<p>"What do you care, magic girl?" Maya snapped.</p>
<p>Thea's eyes widened and she stammered "Wha--? How did you find out? You're not supposed to know."</p>
<p>"She was there when we got your first letter." Riley explained timidly "We had to tell her."</p>
<p>"Well, now I have to tell Dumbledore." Thea grimaced.</p>
<p>"Who?" Maya asked.</p>
<p>"My headmaster. Someone needs to inform the Ministry that a muggle is aware of the magical world." Thea sighed.</p>
<p>"What?!" Riley asked angrily "What will they do?"</p>
<p>"My best guess, they'll send in someone from the obliviation squad." Thea rubbed her temples "They'll erase your memory of the magical world and you," Thea pointed to her family "Need to be more careful."</p>
<p>"No!" Riley shouted "I won't let you remove Maya's memories!"</p>
<p>"It will only be her memories of the magical world." Thea tried to explain "It's not like she'll forget you. It's the law. No muggle can know about magic. Since we're related it's a different case, you have a witch in the family, you have to know. But Maya isn't related to us, there's nothing I can do. If I don't tell the Ministry I could get kicked out of Hogwarts."</p>
<p>"Get out!" Riley screamed "Get out! Get out of my house! Get out of my life! I hate you! Get out!"</p>
<p>Thea stumbled back as if she'd been physically slapped "If that's what you want, then fine. You won't have to see me ever again. But this won't change the fact that I have to tell the Ministry."</p>
<p>She stormed up the stairs.</p>
<p>"Riley...I'm so disappointed in you!" Topanga sighed "Thea is your sister. And this is not your house, it's ours. You do not get to tell her to get out just because you're angry with her."</p>
<p>"She was going to make Maya forget!"</p>
<p>"She was going to make Maya forget magic!" Cory corrected "Not you. Maya would still be your friend. Thea is following the laws of the magical world, something we should have done from the beginning. We never should have told Maya, then this wouldn't be happening."</p>
<p>Thea came back downstairs, lugging her trunk and Iris's cage in one hand, in her other hand she held a small pouch.</p>
<p>"Thea!" Auggie cried "Don't go!"</p>
<p>"I have to, buddy. But this isn't goodbye. I promise I'll see you again." Thea set her things down and hugged her brother.</p>
<p>"Thea..." Topanga tried to hold her daughter but Thea stepped away from her open arms.</p>
<p>"Mom, don't. I can't stay here, I won't. So don't try to make me. Please."</p>
<p>"But where will you go?" Topanga whispered.</p>
<p>"Back to Hogwarts. I'll write to Fred and George and see if I can stay with them for the holidays." Thea said "I won't come back this summer either. I can't. I'm sorry."</p>
<p>"Sweetie..." Cory tried.</p>
<p>Thea held up her hand to stop him "No." Her voice cracked "I can't. Please, don't make this harder."</p>
<p>She rushed over to the fireplace and stepped inside. With her things in hand, she reached into the small pouch and pulled out a handful of powder.</p>
<p>"Dumbledore's office!" Thea shouted, throwing the dust down into the fire.</p>
<p>Emerald green flames sprang up, enveloping Thea's body and when they died down, she was gone. The Matthews family and Maya stood there in stunned horror.</p>
<p>"Riley...what have you done?"</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Thea tumbled out of Professor Dumbledore's fireplace, tears streaming down her cheeks. The teacher stood up sharply from his desk and hurried over to the crying girl.</p>
<p>"Miss Matthews, what's wrong? What happened?"</p>
<p>Thea hiccuped "My sister essentially told me to get out and never come back." She whispered.</p>
<p>"Fawkes, fetch Professor McGonagall for us, please?" Professor Dumbledore said to a scarlet bird perched next to his desk "Quickly."</p>
<p>The bird vanished in a plume of flames. Thea almost didn't notice as she cried harder.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Professor." She finally whispered "I know you're busy, I just couldn't stay there."</p>
<p>"No need to apologize, Miss Matthews." Dumbledore patted her gently on the back "Would you like a lemon drop? I find them to be quite soothing."</p>
<p>"Thank you, yes, please." Thea took a shaky breath "I should tell you, my sister's best friend, Maya Hart, she's a muggle, my family told her about magic. Apparently she was there when they got my first letter. I don't know how to let the Ministry know."</p>
<p>"I'll take care of it, don't worry." Dumbledore insisted.</p>
<p>There was a knock at the door and Professor McGonagall burst in "Miss Matthews! Are you alright?"</p>
<p>"I'm fine, Professor." Thea wiped her eyes "Family issues. I couldn't stay there. My-my sister..."</p>
<p>The two teachers shared a look, this reminded them vividly of another student years ago who had returned after a furious shouting match with her sister. Lily Evans had spun out of Dumbledore's fireplace wailing and in tears. She hadn't gone back home after that, she met her parents sometimes, but they were very out of contact, and she spent her holidays at Hogwarts or with Marlene McKinnon or one of her other friends. History repeats itself.</p>
<p>"Would you like to stay here for the holidays, Miss Matthews?" Dumbledore asked kindly.</p>
<p>Thea bit her lip "Fred and George Weasley told me I could come stay with them if things got bad at home. I might owl them and see if the offer still stands."</p>
<p>"No need, Minerva, would you floo Molly and ask her if it's alright?" Dumbledore requested.</p>
<p>"Certainly." McGonagall nodded, she came back a few minutes later "Molly says she'd be happy to have a friend of Fred and George's stay for the holidays. Miss Matthews, would you like to leave now?"</p>
<p>"I think so." Thea nodded "Thank you, Professor. I really appreciate this."</p>
<p>"Nonsense, we are happy to." Professor Dumbledore assured her "Come, the Weasley's home is called the Burrow. You can use my fireplace again."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Professor." Thea nodded "I think I will."</p>
<p>She stood up and wiped the last of her tears away before she stepped into the large fireplace.</p>
<p>"The Burrow!"</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Molly Weasley loved her kids. So, when Fred and George told her about their best friend, the top of the class, genius, sweetheart, Thea Matthews, she was thrilled. She hoped this girl would be a good influence on her little troublemakers. Then, not even a day after holiday break had begun, Molly got a message from Professor McGonagall asking if she would be willing to have Thea Matthews stay with her for the winter break.</p>
<p>Of course, Molly said yes right away. She hurried upstairs to let Fred and George know, ignoring the smell of gunpowder that wafted from their room. The twins were thrilled to hear that Thea would be coming but shared a worried look that didn't escape Molly's sharp eye.</p>
<p>"What is it?" Molly asked.</p>
<p>"It's nothing, Mum." Fred shook his head.</p>
<p>"George?"</p>
<p>"It's just...Thea's probably upset." George explained carefully "She doesn't have a great relationship with her younger sister and we told her that if things got bad to owl us and she could stay here."</p>
<p>"She insisted that she wanted to try and have Christmas with her family and that she'd only impose on our holiday as a last resort." Fred sighed "We had a feeling it would happen, it just took less time than we thought."</p>
<p>Molly took a deep breath "That poor girl. She'll be here soon, let's go downstairs. She'll need some friendly faces when she gets here."</p>
<p>They all hurried back downstairs and waited in front of the fireplace. It wasn't long before a girl with long, chocolate colored hair spun out and landed on her knees.</p>
<p>"Oof!" She muttered.</p>
<p>Molly quickly moved forward to help her up and caught a glimpse of the bright blue eyes that shone with unshed tears as she tucked her curtain of hair behind her ear.</p>
<p>"Hello, dear, are you all right?" Molly asked kindly.</p>
<p>Thea bit her lip "Thank you for letting me stay here, Mrs. Weasley. I don't think I could have handled Hogwarts alone for three weeks." She evaded the question.</p>
<p>"It's no trouble, dear." Molly insisted "Please, call me Molly. Would you like a cup of tea or something?"</p>
<p>"Um, if you're sure it's no trouble." Thea blinked "Thank you."</p>
<p>"Thea!" Fred and George rushed forward and hugged her.</p>
<p>"Are you okay?" Fred asked.</p>
<p>"What happened?" George continued.</p>
<p>"Was it your sister?"</p>
<p>"It was your sister, wasn't it?"</p>
<p>"Boys!" Molly scolded "Let her breathe!"</p>
<p>"It's alright, Mrs. Weasley." Thea sighed "Yeah, it was Riley. She told me to get out of her life and that she hates me, I didn't stick around to hear the rest."</p>
<p>Molly stifled a gasp, this girl seemed so sweet, why would her own sister hate her so much? Molly knew she'd gotten a second daughter as soon as the tears started to prick the corners of Thea's eyes.</p>
<p>"You can share a room with Ginny." Mrs. Weasley told Thea kindly "She's our youngest."</p>
<p>"Thank you so much, Mrs. Weasley. But please, don't go to too much trouble. I don't want to be a bother."</p>
<p>"I keep telling you, dear, it's no bother at all." Mrs. Weasley waved her off "And please, call me Molly."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Thea, Fred, and George spent the whole of the week leading up to Christmas laughing, joking, and playing quidditch with Bill (who was visiting from Romania), Charlie, and Ron, split into teams of three. While Thea had never been on a broom before this year, she had learned she was an exceptional flier. The Weasley brothers often argued over who got Thea on their team. After one particularly memorable match, where Thea and Charlie had teamed up, it was decided that those two should never be allowed on the same team again. They beat the others into the ground.</p>
<p>On Christmas Eve Thea brought down all the beautifully wrapped gifts she'd either bought or made for the Weasleys. After a quick trip to Diagon Alley with Mrs. Weasley, she was very pleased with the presents she had picked out.</p>
<p>For Fred and George, she got them identical pajamas and a large box of Filibuster's Fireworks. For Bill, Thea had made him four different pairs of earrings, as he had just pierced his ears. Charlie was getting a broomstick servicing kit and some muggle soda she'd gotten him to try. Percy was getting a rather large volume on influential wizards and witches from the last two centuries. For Ron, Thea had found he enjoyed the Mad Muggle comic book series and bought him a few of the editions he didn't have and a mountain of sweets. Ginny was receiving a Weird Sisters poster and lots of chocolate. For Mr. Weasley, Thea had gotten a few books and magazines on the billionaire inventor, Tony Stark, who Mr. Weasley was very curious about.</p>
<p>But Thea was especially proud of her gift for Mrs. Weasley. Fred and George had told her about how every year their mother made them all a colorful sweater. Thea had been knitting for a few years and was quite skilled, if she did say so herself, and so, had decided to make Mrs. Weasley her own Weasley sweater. It was pale blue and very soft with a purple heart on the front.</p>
<p>The Weasleys all insisted that she didn't need to give them anything, that having her with them for the holiday was enough, but Thea shook her head and said it was her pleasure.</p>
<p>Thea had also sent gifts to her family back in America. For her parents she'd gotten some drinks from the wizarding world, pumpkin juice, butter beer, and gilly water, that she thought they would enjoy. For Riley she'd sent a few boxes of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, which maybe weren't the nicest candy she could have sent but Thea was capable of being petty. Auggie had gotten a mountain of Chocolate Cauldrons, Cauldron Cakes, Chocolate frogs, Ice Mice, and Fizzing Whizzbees.</p>
<p>The next morning, Christmas Day, the Weasleys and Thea were roused by Ron and Ginny excitedly banging on doors and shaking them awake shouting that it was time to open presents.</p>
<p>Mrs. Weasley cried when she opened Thea's present and wasted no time in wrapping the girl in a hug. Mr. Weasley had to physically pry his sobbing wife off her shoulders. Fred and George rolled their eyes and mouthed that she was a kiss-up but they didn't bother to hide their identical grins. Thea had the special talent of making people happy.</p>
<p>Everyone loved their gifts. Thea wound up with several boxes of chocolates, lots of pranking supplies from the twins, and her favorite gift, her very own Weasley sweater.</p>
<p>That evening as the table groaned under the massive Christmas feast Mrs. Weasley had prepared, there was a sharp tap at the window. Thea's owl, Iris, rapped the glass with her beak again and Percy opened the window to let her in. Iris landed on Thea's shoulder, dropping a letter and a small package in her lap. Everyone stared nervously, Thea recognized the handwriting as Topanga's.</p>
<p>With trembling fingers, Thea opened the letter and pulled out several sheets of paper.</p>
<p>Thea, <br/>I hope this letter gets to you in time for Christmas. We all miss you so much. Honey, I am so sorry about Riley. I don't know what's going on with her, but I want you to know that we love you and wish you could be here. We understand why you didn't want to stay though. What your sister did was unacceptable and we're trying to tell her that. Some people from the American Ministry came by after you left and they erased Maya's memory of magic. Riley threw a fit and nearly hit one with a vase. Honestly we're not sure what to do about her. She's been grounded and lectured so many times, I'm not sure it has any effect anymore. Your headmaster wrote and let us know you were staying with some friends, thank them for us please. I'm glad that if you couldn't be with us you at least had them to go to. Iris showed up a couple days ago, thank goodness for that, we had no idea how to get you your present. I hope you like it, it was my grandmothers'. Merry Christmas sweetheart, we love you so much. <br/>Love,<br/>Mom</p>
<p>Thea unfolded the second piece of paper.</p>
<p>Thea,<br/>My sweet, darling girl, merry Christmas. I'm sure your Mom told you most of what happened after you left in her letter but just to recap, American Ministry, Maya's memory of magic gone, flying vase. I miss you, sweetie. This is the first Christmas without you in so long. Your grandparents asked about you but we told them you had decided to stay at school and study over the break. We would have told them the truth, but we got a letter from your headmaster saying it might be a good idea not to tell anyone else, less chance of the secret getting out, you know. Riley keeps begging us to let her tell Maya again, she's done so without our permission once already but the American Ministry gave us a way to contact them so she doesn't know any more. Auggie really misses you, he's been really down since you left, but he perked up when he got that present you sent, we let him open it early. Why would you give him so much chocolate? He's been on a sugar high for days! He drew you a picture. I hope you like it. We love you so so much sweet girl, have a merry Christmas and a happy new year!<br/>Love,<br/>Dad</p>
<p>Thea blinked hard to hold back her tears and unfolded Auggie's drawing. It was of the two of them and their parents, he'd put names above the stick figures heads. The figure labeled "Thea" had a stick in one hand with sparkles all around her. The figure with Auggie's name was holding stick Thea's other hand. Cory and Topanga, or as Auggie labeled them "Mommy" and "Daddy," stood on either side.</p>
<p>Over in the very bottom left hand corner was a small stick figure that Auggie had titled "Meanie." Thea held back a snort, Auggie had given Riley's figure a dark cloud over her head and what must have been rain falling from it.</p>
<p>"Thea?" Fred asked slowly "Everything okay?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, my parents say thank you for letting me join you for the holidays." Thea nodded.</p>
<p>Slowly, Thea untied the ribbon on the small package and a small black box was revealed as she tore the paper away. Taking a deep breath, Thea opened the box and saw the blue necklace her Mother had worn on occasion for fancy events.</p>
<p>This is the link for the necklace, I really just googled "simple blue necklace" and chose one I liked but I give credit where credit is due</p>
<p>This is the link for the necklace, I really just googled "simple blue necklace" and chose one I liked but I give credit where credit is due. https://www.amazon.com/London-Topaz-Necklace-Pendant-Gemstone/dp/B01JLQCUX8</p>
<p>The simple stone seemed to glow and Thea blinked back the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks. This necklace had belonged to Topanga's grandmother, Thea's Great-Grandmother, and Thea could recall how much she and Riley had loved to sneak into their parent's room when they were young and simply look at the necklace, admiring the way it seemed to hold the promise of beauty and enchantment in it.</p>
<p>"Oh, what a beautiful necklace!" Mrs. Weasley gasped "It's stunning!"</p>
<p>"It was my Great-Grandmother's wedding present from my Great-Grandfather." Thea whispered "I...wasn't expecting a gift like this. It always meant so much to my Mom."</p>
<p>Ron hopped off his chair and looked over Thea's shoulder at the necklace "Wow, Thea, that's pretty." He complimented "Are you gonna put it on?"</p>
<p>"Uh," Thea hesitated "Yeah. Yeah, I will."</p>
<p>Slowly she clasped the necklace behind her throat and let it rest on her collarbone. The Weasley's smiled as she wiped away the tears that threatened to fall.</p>
<p>"I know it must be hard, not being with your family during the holidays," Bill put a hand on the girl he'd come to see as a second little sister's shoulder "But I hope you've still been happy staying with us."</p>
<p>"I have." Thea nodded "You're all wonderful and I'm so thankful that you opened your home to me."</p>
<p>Mr. and Mrs. Weasley glanced at each other "Thea," Mrs. Weasley began "Our home is always open to you. We meant to tell you later tonight, but if you would like to, you're welcome to stay with us during the summers too."</p>
<p>Thea's jaw dropped "Oh, Mrs. Weasley, I couldn't--"</p>
<p>"We want you to." Mr. Weasley stopped her "You are family now and we know you don't want to go back to the States for a while at least. If you want to stay in Britain then we would like for you to stay with us."</p>
<p>"You don't have to answer right away." Mrs. Weasley could see that Thea was at a loss for words "This is a standing offer. Our home is your home."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Word count: 4301 words<br/>Please don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!!! Also stay home, stay healthy, stay safe, wash your hands, wear a mask, and get the vaccine if you can!!! #BlackLivesMatter #SaveOurChildren<br/>Love,<br/>The Author</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you like it. Please don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!!! Also stay home, safe, healthy, and wear a mask!!! #BlackLivesMatter #SaveOurChildren<br/>Love,<br/>The Author</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>